


What Lies Underneath

by nightshadehorse93



Category: Hide and Seek - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: first attempt at horror, inspired by the horror movie Hide and Seek, most likely just a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadehorse93/pseuds/nightshadehorse93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny and Sophie are playing a game of hide and seek, which suddenly turns scary for little Sophie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, instead of updating Forget Me Not I'm taking a trip down horror isle in my head.
> 
> Let's see what happens, this is my first attempt at a horror story, please forgive the confusing, unscaryness of it, I tried.
> 
> This is inspired by the horror/thriller/mystery movie Hide and Seek with Robert DeNiro and Dakota Fanning. If you have not seen this movie, I would recommend you see it if you can or are allowed to.  
> It is a movie that you must watch from beggining to end to understand it. I won't try to explain it here, hopefully my story will clue you in on how it can be a horror movie.

"OK, Sophie, ready to hide?" Bunny asked his adopted daughter as he set her down on one of the many paths in his big warren.

The seven year old hopped in place as she smiled excitedly, "Yeah!"

Bunny smiled at her, despite the tragedy that had recently taken place in they're lives she seemed to be doing better, she was almost back to her old self again. Bunny covered his eyes playfully and began counting.

"One, two, three, four-" Sophie turned around and took off to find a hiding spot, she decided to go down one of the lesser known and used paths. Her dad had often times told her not to go down this particular path, but she was playing a game so surely it wouldn't hurt to use it, just this once.

She'd barely made it forty yards down the path, when she heard her dad's voice ring out,

"-Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty! Ready or not here I come!" He called, Sophie immediately ducked behind a large bush to conceal herself.

She could barely pick up his humming from where she was, she heard the rustling of large plants being shifted and pushed aside to be looked under. She waited patiently hoping he would figure out she wasn't in her usual places and start looking for her down the forbidden path.

Something behind her suddenly rustled, she gasped and turned her head to look behind her, she saw nothing other than the shifting foliage and the shadows of birds taking to the air. She waited, not making a sound, it suddenly became quiet.

Too quiet.

There wasn't a sound anywhere, Sophie could no longer hear her dad looking for her, the air and mood of the normally jovial warren suddenly shifted and turned eerie. Sophie's breathing became deeper and quicker, the hair on her neck began standing on end, she held very still. Something was wrong, something had changed!

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a shadow standing on the trail further down, hesitantly she turned her head towards the figure, once it was in clear view, she froze. The shadow's features were masked by the canopy's shade so she couldn't see it's eyes or other facial features. But what she could see were two long ears sprouting from the shadow's head. Sophie squinted and took a couple of steps towards the dark figure, it's figure looked like her dad's, but there was something...off about it.

The figure suddenly smiled wickedly at little Sophie, exposing a row of shark-like teeth. Sophie heart was hammering in her chest as fear took hold of her, this was not her dad.

"Are ya hidin' from daddy?" The figure drawled in a deep gravely voice as his red eyes locked on her terrified green ones.

"Who-who are you?" Sophie asked shakely, the figure just chuckled darkly before he gave her an answer,

"I'm called Amon." He responded carelessly

The shadow pulled out a boomerang from the pack that was around his upper torso and began twirling it in his clawed hand expertly, "Now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way, how about we start the game over? And I'll count this time." His stratchy voice sending chills down her spine as she gulped nervously.

"One, two, three-" Sophie took off, she was so scared she almost couldn't breath as she ran further and further into the dark forest of the forbidden part of her dad's warren. As she ran she began understanding why her dad didn't want her coming around this area, it was dark and scary and there was a monster in this part of the warren. When she felt she could run no longer she collapsed off to the side of the path, sobbing loudly, scared for her life, wishing her dad would come and save her.

She didn't know how long she lay there crying, nor did she care, but she woke up to her dad shaking her shoulder and calling her gently,

"Sophie, wake up." Bunny called softly as he woke his daughter

Sophie practically bolted awake as she quickly sat up and turned towards her dad, still frightened by her earlier encounter with the mysterious figure. Her tears started anew as she flung herself at her dad.

Bunny was caught off guard by his daughter's sudden outburst of tears and her throwing herself at him,

"Woah, oh, ok! Ok! Yer alright, sweetheart, I gotcha." Bunny spoke softly over his daughter's sobs.

"I'm sorry, I went where I'm not suppose to, I'm sorry!" Sophie wailed, as her dad held her.

"Alright, well ya won't be coming down this way again will ya?" He said firmly as he stood and carried his daughter home, Sophie rested her head on her dad's furry shoulder as her sobs quieted down and looked back down the path, she saw no sign of the scary figure Amon, maybe it had all been in her head. Either way she was safe now.

Once back in the little cottage, Bunny set his daughter down on her bed,

"Wait here, I'm gonna go get a wash rag." He instructed as he briskly walked to the closest bathroom opening a wall cabinet door that had a mirror on it.

He grabbed a washcloth and closed the cabinet door, he turned on the sinks cold water and ran the washcloth under the torrent, when he was certain the cloth was soaked he bunched it up and squeezed the excess water off of it.

Only then did he glance up and see his reflection in the mirror. Only the reflection wasn't him, it was a red-eyed, shark toothed monster staring back at him. It's evil grin portrayed the depths of it's madness and the red eyes screamed with bloodlust.

Bunny stared at the image in the mirror for several seconds, before shutting his eyes and reopening them to see his reflection was back to normal, green eyes, buckteeth, grey and white fur. Bunny blinked then he shrugged. He walked out of the bathroom, wet cloth in hand,

"Huh, must've been seein' things." He said to himself as he went back to tend to his daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it wasn't really scary for long, but hey I tried.☺
> 
> Amon means 'Hidden One'


End file.
